home
by heartsbleed4ever13
Summary: be my friend, be more than that, love me, hold me, protect me, inuyasha be mine forever untill this brutal world takes our lives! r


Home

This is a story I thought of while listening to the song take me home by Christine Evans!

I like the plot of the story so far but I'm gonna pretty much see where it takes me so here we go

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, kagome, sango, shippo, miroku, kikyo, koga, and/or naraku. Oh poo I don't own any of em'. I also do not own Christine Evans take me home.

! Kagome's pov!

I sat there listening to my mix c.d., as I watched a little girl run around in the park. She was dressed in a pink sundress that had her favourite flowers on it white blossoms. Her shoulder length raven locks swayed with her as she ran around waiting for her father to come down the path. As a tall handsome man came down the path the little girls cherry red lips formed into the cutest smile, that was for real a true smile you could tell for unlike myself the smile and happiness was apparent in her innocent blue/ silver eyes.

"Daddy" the child yelled in happiness running to the man who was no standing at the end of the path.

"Hello my darling kagome, how are you?" the man said giving the girl a loving hug.

"Good daddy, are we going to play together today?" she asked I had to admit for being so young the girl was very mature she could only be about five.

"No baby I want you to come with me and meet a very nice lady named kikyo, she going to be you're second mommy!" the man said with enthusiasm. The little girl was about to follow her father with glee but then it hit her and she stopped to ask

"Daddy what's wrong with my mommy"

"Kagome I've told you me and mommy don't love each other anymore" he told her confusing the small child. The small child planted her feet and wouldn't budge she rudely said no clearly not knowing the choice she was about to wrongly make.

"Kagome if you don't come with me to meet kikyo, I can't love you anymore and I'll never see you again" he said with no regret when he saw tears well up in her eyes. Then I thought it was a hard choice but now watching the memory play out before me I realised maybe I should have said I'd come but the little girl replied

"Never" then she let go of her fathers hand and running in the direction n her house, our house, my house! I watched as the little girl ran back and forth from her house each time tears streaming down her face each time she came back she was a little older and covered in more and more bruises then I saw the most recent memory myself today running here and sitting down exactly where I was. I was snapped out of my little slide show by my best friend sango calling my name.

Regular pov

"Kagome" sango yelled coming down the path and looking straight at kagome.

"Yeah, sango" kagome yelled. As sango sat down beside her.

"I invited the other is that okay?" sango asked

"A lil late for that no" kagome said in her usual no caring voice. As soon as she finished the rest of her so called possy' came running down the path

They all said they're hellos and after about an hour and a half ayame, inuyasha, koga, and miroku left. Well miroku stayed at the top of the path out of hearing range but close enough in case we needed him.

"Kagome" sango asked, "Did she do it again?"

"Yeah" kagome said lifting up her sleeve to reveal a cut on her wrist, which was clearly self-, inflicted and then she lifted her sleeve and whipped away the cover up on her face to revel a bruise under her eye and a bloody lip, next kagome lifted her shirt showing a long cut across her waist.

"Kagome, you can't let you're mom do this anymore" sango said looking at the fresh and old scars.

Kagome's pov

I heard what sango had said and then watched as she began to cry the tears I could no longer cry for myself.

"MIROKU"I heard sango yell that when I realized the cut in my wrist had opened and I was now freely bleeding. I watched as miroku ran down the path towards us inuyasha following

"No I don't want inuyasha to know" I mumbled before letting my body go limp and slipping in to the safe darkness I had so longingly wanted.

I woke up an hour later feeling safe in the warm embrace of a mans arms. I opened my eyes to see I ways in inuyasha arms, in his room, in his bed! He had taken me in I was safe and far far away from my horrible home life.

Thank-you I mumbled to him and then nodded back off to sleep!

Hope you liked it!

cassandra


End file.
